How Do I Get Mayor-senpai To Notice Me?
by ItsComplicatedOkay
Summary: Isabelle realizes her feelings for the Mayor and decides to try to act upon them. Emphasis on "try". Fluffy IsabelleXMayor fluff. Rated T only for slight mature references
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I had just hopped onto the Animal Crossing bandwagon (_way_ too late, I know), and after playing for a while, I noticed that Isabelle is kind of a kouhai type of character that has a slight crush on the Player. I couldn't resist doing it. Don't expect some kind of plot twist ending or anything. This is just fluff: good fluff. I do hope you enjoy this! I'm planning ~7 short 1k chapters just like this one, so look forward to that. **

**Also, I'd like some feedback: do you want me to name the Mayor, or do you think keeping him as "the Mayor" is more flexible? Also, should I give him some dialogue, or should I just keep him a silent protagonist? Thanks a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing, and if you sue me, I won't be able to buy Smash Bros this summer. I'll be very sad :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Days Zero and One: Make Him Breakfast_

* * *

"Good night, Mr. Mayor!" said Isabelle, waving off the human as he exited the Town Hall. Once she was sure that he was out of sight, she lied back in her chair and sighed. She had a crush on her mayor. A huge one. He was just so confident, so sure of himself, even if he was just winging the job that he wasn't supposed to have. What animal in her right mind _wouldn't_ fall for him?

The problem was _could he fall for her?_ She was absent-minded and clumsy. Plus, she was his secretary. Even her own title - which she was proud to have, mind you - was stopping their potential relationship. It seemed as if the odds were against her. Isabelle took a deep breath and put on a determined face. She wouldn't mope any longer. What could she do to win her Mayor over? Like most people in this day and age, she booted up her computer and Googled up an answer. "'How to get Senpai to notice me'. There. That should be a good search query. Oh, I do hope that something good comes up."

Something did. The online Re-Tail store had a book called "Make Him Fall For You In A Fortnight" available for purchase. She looked at the title and sweatdropped. In a fortnight? It's been a while since that word was popular. Maybe it was at the peak of its popularity in the 19th Century. Would the book's nuances still apply to Isabelle's era? Well, it's not like she had a better option.

She ordered it right away.

* * *

**XOXOXOX**

* * *

"Okay, so first step: make him some food. Luckily, I happen to know how to bake an apple pie from my desk," said Isabelle, sniffing the product of her hard work. It smelled wonderful, and if what her brother, Digby, told her was true, then they tasted just as good. She checked her clock. Six 'o clock in the morning. It was about time for the Mayor to wake up and start performing his duties: the perfect time to give him something to eat.

She strode out of the town hall and strutted towards the place where her love lived. It was a moderately big house, though according to Tom Nook, it could still get bigger if the Mayor wanted to upgrade his house. She doubted that he would because the Mayor was getting swamped with work at the moment. Speaking about work, she had better work harder for his sake. He had pledged to frequently add to the museum collection, he worked part-time at the Roost - he had even given Isabelle her favorite type of coffee - and he still had to manage the town as Mayor. Maybe if she worked harder, then he'd have less work to slug through.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when the door to the Mayor's house suddenly swung open. Surprised, she darted behind a tree, almost dropping her tasty treat. Oh, how was she going to approach him!? Would she be daring and say, "This is for you, my Mayor! I put a lot of love in this, so please enjoy it!" No, she was _way_ too bashful to do that. Maybe the hard-to-get way was best: "Um... hey, Mr. Mayor. I just happened to have an extra pie, and I don't mind if you have it, so take it." No no no, she'd probably flub it up and turn him away. _'Oh no, he's coming this way! I guess I'll have to wing it...'_

"Good morning, Mr. Mayor!" Isabelle greeted, popping out from behind the pear tree. After the Mayor smiled and waved at her, she continued, "U-um, as thanks for all your hard work, I'd like you to have this pie." She held it out, and he took it, sniffing it and smiling out of delight. He pocketed the pie and thanked her. "Oh, there's no need to repay me. Just doing my job, Mr. Mayor."

She turned away, internally jumping for joy. She did it! She successfully gave him her pie! And the smile on his face when he received it made all the effort of buying the book, reading it, and following its instructions all worth it. Just before she could return to the Town Hall and congratulate herself with more work, the Mayor put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Oh my, what was going to happen!?

The Mayor spun her around and insisted on repaying her. Isabelle was so shocked that she couldn't deny him, only being able to nod. He reached into his pockets, pulling out a nice white parasol with pink lining the rims. He twirled it around and handed it over to Isabelle handle-first. Grinning from ear to ear, she grabbed it, making sure to brush her hand against his. Pocketing it, she had to muster all her self-control to be able to conceal her glee as she waved goodbye. Pumped up by her _very_ successful attempt at getting him to notice her, Isabelle ran back to the Town Hall, shut the door, and nearly swooned. It had gone almost perfectly. It would have been more perfect had he asked her out, but Isabelle was a patient Shih Tsu. She had a lot of time left with the Mayor, and the Secretary intended to make the most of it.

* * *

**Hope you liked the Fire Emblem: Awakening reference. 'Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Well, I have the outline of this story done. Just have to actually put it to paper, so give me a bit. Anyway, please review if you have a few minutes to spare. I really do appreciate the feedback! (Side-note: made this 50% longer than the last one, so I hope you like it!)  
**

**Disclaimer is still in effect**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Days Two and Three: Gathering Intel and Getting a New Look_

* * *

"So I _still _have to learn more about him?" Isabelle asked, reading the article while having a cup of coffee. Well, she probably had enough info on him to satisfy whatever requirements the book had. She _did_ have his file on hand, as his secretary. To make sure, she slid out her file cabinet and thumbed through it. Pulling out the Mayor's profile, she spread out his papers. Not much was available about his past, but almost everything notable that he did in New Leaf village was noted down. Welcoming newcomer Bangle to the town? That was filed away. The date of his first shift at the Roost? Found on page three. His favorite type of fish? Isabelle had already gotten it memorized. Yep, she felt pretty confident with this requirement.

She flipped open the book to the part she bookmarked, continued reading... and cringed. How was she supposed to find out his preference in women? That information _definitely _wasn't made available to her. Oh, just how would she find _that_ out? It's not like she could wait for him to drop by the office so she could ask him the question. First, he was too busy for that. Whenever he came to the Town Hall, he was either doing his mayoral duties or checking up on citizen satisfaction. Second, she was a little too bashful to ask such a blunt question. In the end, Isabelle decided to read on in case there were some tips. "...Check the rumor mill? I guess that could work."

* * *

Isabelle, sitting across a pink alpaca at the Roost, took a sip of her delicious mocha before steeling herself. After listening to rumors about the Mayor for a while, she was able to trace down the source for most of them: Reese. Based on the things he sold and bought and the conversations he had with Reese and the other villagers in the Re-Tail store, Reece was able to amass a more personal profile of the Mayor, and Isabelle wanted it. "Thanks for doing this for me, Reese."

"Not a problem," Reese replied, smiling at the Shih Tzu. The secretary smiled back, as she opened the file. She scanned most of it, till she reached the section that she was interested in. The romantic relationships section wasn't very long; in fact, it was made up of only two sentence: "It seems that the Mayor gets along with Bonbon a little _too _well. The Mayor probably has a thing for Peppy Villagers."

Eh, peppy? That was a little vague. Plus, wasn't she already peppy enough? The only thing that the profile did was give her more questions. Sighing, she closed the folder and handed it back to Reese, who quickly hid it. If Cyrus were to ever see it, the Mayor would end up "seeing in 4D", and neither of the girls wanted that to happen. Isabelle stood up and bowed, saying, "Thanks again. I really do appreciate this."

Reese hollered a reply as Isabelle left the Roost. Since indirect means weren't working, she'd have to ask him in person. She hoped that nothing would go wrong.

She rushed outside

"Um, Mr. Mayor, before you leave…" Isabelle said, tugging on the Mayor's sleeve. He turned around, surprised. They had just gone over some potential town developments, and they had both decided that the campsite should be put near the train station. They had discussed all that was planned, and it was past midnight already. What did the cute little secretary of his need? "I need to ask you something. A-Am I 'peppy' enough for you?"

The Mayor chuckled. Isabelle's face dropped. What did his chuckle mean? It sounded a little too condescending for her tastes. Did that mean that he didn't think that she'd ever be peppy enough for him? Isabelle's competitive streak that rarely popped up was sparked, the fire in her eyes igniting. Oh, she would show him! She'd pep the boots off of the Mayor; she'd-

"Of course you are. Please, be yourself," replied the Mayor. Smiling, he patted the Shih Tzu on the head and walked away, shovel in hand to smack some sense into some rocks. Isabelle was stunned. Her face turned into the shade of a strawberry. She was close to swooning. While bracing herself using a nearby tree, she thought about what the Mayor had said. She was his type! Woo hoo! Oh, and the way he said what he said… it was just so surprisingly _suave_, and she didn't know why.

Oh yes, it was a complete success!

* * *

"Um, Isabelle… are you sure you need that many clothes?" Mabel questioned, noticing the large pile of clothes that were in Isabelle's grasp. It was about as tall as Isabelle, and she looked like she had a hard time balancing the thing. Mabel quickly walked over to the counter to get an extra-large shopping bag. The poor Shih Tzu looked like she needed it. "I appreciate your patronage, but I don't think you're the type to buy four brand new dresses and eight new designs."

"Um… let's just say I suddenly had the urge to splurge on some clothes," Isabelle replied, shyly looking away as her cheeks flared up. It was all because of the book. The title of part three was "Wear something new to work!", and since the earlier two steps worked out wonderfully, Isabelle had every reason to continue her "How to Make Him Fall For You in a Fortnight" quest to win over her Mayor-senpai. Still, she was blowing around twelve thousand bells on the new articles of clothing. Hopefully it would pay off. "I now have the sudden urge to check out some accessories. See ya, Mabel!"

Hauling the huge bag, Isabelle made her way to the accessories section, where she was greeted by Labelle. After greeting her back, Isabelle inspected Labelle's wares. Nothing really stood out to her. All that was displayed was a King Tut mask, two trashy hats, and eyewear she already had. And no, she didn't have to buy an umbrella. She had four designs for umbrellas. She was sure that they were enough. Shaking her head, Isabelle left the shop a little disappointed. She really wanted a new accessory to match the new clothes she'd be wearing to work later that night. Oh well, there was nothing she could do about that.

Isabelle made her way back to the Town Hall, receiving a few weird glances along the way. Probably the gigantic bag of clothing she had over her back. Quickly, she pressed a button hidden inside her drawer. Suddenly, her desk moved forward, shifting to reveal the staircase it previously concealed. Walking down the steps, Isabelle opened the secret door to her room. It was a nice, medium-sized room with a pink theme. Many KK Slider albums were arranged on a shelf. Her bed had a nightstand with a cute little picture of the Mayor working on paperwork at his desk for the Beautiful Town Ordinance. Shoving those idle thoughts aside, she opened out her closet, stowing all the clothes that she had bought except for one. She donned it; it was a nice white sundress. If only she had an accessory to go with it.

She walked out, whipping out her parasol and making her way towards the center of town, where she and the Mayor would have brunch at the picnic blanket they had just funded. There, they were supposed to talk about work details, but Isabelle hoped to change that. Once she got there, she saw him. All dressed up, he set down the picnic basket and motioned for her to sit down. Giving her a good look, he said, "Um, before we start…"

"Oh. What do you need, Mr. Mayor?" Without replying to Isabelle, he walked over to a nearby flower and picked it, planting some seeds immediately after. She smiled at how he followed his own ordinance: "Keep New Leaf Beautiful." He was a good example for other villagers, and it was another aspect she loved about him. Her train of thought was cut when he put the white flower in her hair. She froze. His touch was electrifying, a tingling feeling shooting up her spine. Her heartbeat raced, and her cheeks flared. The fact that she was utterly infatuated with him made itself very known. "Sorry, it's just that your dress was so nice that I _had_ to get something to complement it. Think of it as an… accessory. Now, about the citizen satisfaction rating…"

Even if all they did talk about was work, Isabelle wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to keep you waiting! Just waiting for a bit of inspiration so that my fluff can get fluffier, and I think I might have just succeeded in the latter part of this chapter. Oh well; you guys will be the judge of that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Day Four: Making a Home Visit_

* * *

"My goodness, I love this book!" cheered Isabelle, hugging the book to her chest. She had made more progress in her Conquest over the past few days with the book than the past year without it. She could feel him become more comfortable around her as she fought long and hard to become more prevalent in his everyday life. According to the prologue of the book, that was the reasoning behind the steps: to make you unforgettable in his eyes by steadily inching your way into his comfort zone. So far, it was working. She flipped the book to the next step, reading it carefully. "So I'm supposed to pay a visit to Mayor-senpai's house. Seems simple and practical; villagers do it all the time, and it's easy to see some of his personality by the way his home looks."

With a stride in her step, Isabelle made her way out of the Town Hall and pulled out her map. According to its built-in Mayor-tracker, he was on his way back from Tortimer's island. Well that was easy. The docks were nearby, so all she had to do was walk a bit till she saw a slightly exhausted Mayor taking his haul out of a bag. Judging by the amount of rare and exotic fish and bugs he was stuffing into his pockets, he was going to walk away from Re-Tail with a few ten thousand bells in his bank account. Deciding that now was better than later, Isabelle skipped up to the Mayor and hollered, "Hey!"

"Gwah!" cried the Mayor, who was so surprised by Isabelle's outburst that he lost his balance, almost tumbling into the cold waters beneath the docks without his wetsuit. Worried, Isabelle darted for his hand and pulled him back to safety, saving him from an unexpected bath. "Yikes, that was close!"

"Ah, sorry, Mr. Mayor!" exclaimed the panicked secretary, her arms flailing around out of dismay. Her confidence was shattered by that very embarrassing greeting. "I didn't mean to shock you! All I wanted to do was ask you something."

"Oh, it's fine, Isabelle," replied the Mayor, smiling. She never got tired of that smile. "So what do you need?"

"Um, if you don't mind, I'd like to see your house," Isabelle said, her hands behind her back. "It's the talk of the town, after all." That was a gross understatement. Compared to the other villagers' 8X8 tile houses, the Mayor's house was a castle, with multiple rooms and floors. It was a masterpiece of Nook's, that was for sure. She'd love to see the Mayor's house, even if she wasn't deeply in love with him.

"Thanks. I'm flattered," stated a flushed Mayor, rubbing the back of his neck out of embarrassment. She loved his modesty: he knew that he worked his butt off for his house and he deserved the luxury because of that, but he didn't like to brag about it. It was just one of the many things that she loved about him. "Well, let's go. If you stay long enough, I might be able to cook you some lunch."

"O-Oh thank you!" replied Isabelle, wearing her gratefulness on her sleeve. She had a feeling that she'd enjoy another lunch date with the Mayor. She did have a lot of fun last time.

They quickly went to the Mayor's house, and Isabelle had to admit, it was pretty gigantic, just like the rumors said. Way bigger than her underground lair at the Town Hall. She wasn't all that envious of her Mayor - she found her little home quite cozy, and the commute to work was almost non-existent - but she couldn't deny the glamour of the gigantic place she was in. Taking a peek at Isabelle from the kitchen, the Mayor said, "Hey, Isabelle, make yourself at home. I'll have lunch ready in around half an hour."

"Are you sure you don't want any help with that, Mr. Mayor? I'm a decent cook." She was bluffing. All she knew how to cook were burnt pieces of bread and boiled eggs. That was it. Still, if she could spend more time with her mayor, then it would be worth it. The Mayor shook his head.

"No, its fine. Have a look around the house if you want. Leave this to me," said the Mayor, waving aside her offer. Sighing out of relief, Isabelle quickly left the Mayor to his work and just looked around his house. The first floor seemed to be a commons room, housing an entertainment section featuring sofas, chairs, and TVs from the Wooden Modern line of furniture. In fact, the floor and ceiling paper were both from the same line too. The first floor also had a bathroom and kitchen, and Isabelle was surprised at how well everything went together.

Deciding that she had seen everything on the first floor, she ascended the steps to the second floor. A burst of orange hit her: the complete and unmodified Astro series dominated the second story, and a complete set of Red Zap clothing was found up against a wall. A sign that read "To my good friend - Mira" was above the costume. Isabelle wondered just how close she and the Mayor were. She thought back to the first time she visited Mira's house. She remembered K.K. Tango playing in the background - Isabelle remembered anything significant that had to do with K.K. Slider and his music - and the same music was what was blasting out of the Mayor's Astro CD Player. She also remembered the recent Public Works project, which was the Custom-Design Sign, and on the sign was a star: the same one plastered on the back of Mira's head.

But wait. Mira moved away a few months ago. Then again, she could always pay the Mayor a visit. A visit... Isabelle, feeling a tingling feeling shoot up her spine, whipped around and saw an orange bra lying on the Mayor's somewhat worn-out Astro Bed.

"No way… he and Mira wouldn't have- ugh! I'm disgusted!" spat out Isabelle, planning to head downstairs and confront the Mayor, but she didn't even have to do that: she could hear the Mayor come up the stairs, probably to call her to lunch. Once she saw his handsome little head, she pointed an accusatory finger at the incriminating bra and said, "Mr. Mayor, just why do you have this on your bed? And what's your relation to Mira?"

"Um, please relax, Isabelle," the Mayor replied, a giant sweatdrop forming on his face. (Thank you Dr. Shrunk.) "That was a gift from my mom. She told me to give it to a 'special someone'."

"...Oh really now, Mr. Mayor? And what about that section of the wall that's practically dedicated to Mira, huh?" Isabelle was piping mad, steam wheezing out of her ears. The Mayor took a deep gulp. He was warned by his dad that women would act very strangely at times, but he didn't think that his beloved level-headed colleague would burst out like that.

"Well, she was my first friend in this town - aside from you, of course - and we've done a lot together. Heck, she even gave me my first piece of furniture: that old rugged astro bed." The mayor looked at the bed wistfully. Instantly, Isabelle cooled down, her expression almost matching his. Sadness graced his face, and all the shih tzu wanted to do was wipe it away. He continued, "Before she moved, she gave me a bunch of her clothes and furniture as parting gifts, saying that she wanted to start from scratch at her new town. We exchange letters once every week, updating each other on how we're doing. Heh, she's said that she's almost done collecting enough money to pay off her house loan to Ton Mook and gave me a fruit from her new town. To be honest... I really miss her, Isabelle. I really do. She was a very good friend to me."

Isabelle was shocked. She couldn't even begin to fathom the depths of the Mayor's melancholy. He just looked so distant at that moment that they might have been worlds apart. She wanted her mayor to cheer up... even if it meant convincing him to chase after his old friend in a new town, leaving her behind, all alone. All that stopped when the Mayor turned around to face her, a soft smile on his face. He said, "But I'd hate to live in the past. I've got so much else to look forward to here in New Leaf. I'm sure Mira will trive elsewhere; I, on the other hand, belong here. So c'mon, Isabelle. Let's go eat."

"..." She remained silent, simply staring at the man in front of her.

"Isabelle, are you okay- what!?" He was cut off by the hug he had just received from his cute little secretary. Shocked, he stiffened but slowly eased into Isabelle's display of affection, hugging her back.

"It's okay. There's no need to hide your sadness. Let it out. I'll take care of you, Mr. Mayor. I'll be here for you forever." She buried her head into his chest, refusing to look him in the eye in fear of showing him her rapidly growing blush. She had basically thrown the book - which she had praised so wonderfully earlier - out the window and confessed straight away.

"Aw. You're such a good friend, Isabelle."

Friend. Just a friend.

Oh darn it. She was going to have to try harder if she was going to win her very oblivious mayor over. Shoving those thoughts aside, she simply relished her Mayor's embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm glad so many of you thought that the last chapter was kawaii; it feels like I finally did decent fluff. I'm not sure how good this chapter is, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

**Disclaimer is still in effect**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Day Five: DJ Time_

* * *

It was a slow day in the Town Hall. It was a nice summer day, enjoyed by jocks and lazy villagers alike. No one was into the idea of funding yet another fountain, and the Beautiful Town ordinance was going great. Plus, no one was into asking for citizen satisfaction ratings or changing the town tune. All Isabelle was doing was waiting for someone to come in.

Deciding that if someone wanted to ask for her assistance they would've showed up by then, Isabelle pulled out her copy of "How to make him fall for you in a fortnight". Flipping through the pages, she made it to where she had stopped: Day Five. Just as she was about to start reading it, someone burst into the Town Hall. Isabelle gave off a small "eep!" and tossed the book under her desk. "U-Um, how may I help you- K.K. Slider!?"

"Hey, Isabelle," replied the DJ/composer, greeting the secretary with a smile. She and K.K. Slider were old friends; the three of them - Isabelle, K.K., and Digby - grew up alongside each other in a town known as Canis. The three of them were close. In fact, Isabelle and Digby were the only ones who knew that DJ KK was in fact KK Slider. Sure, it was an obvious alias, but only they were given genuine confirmation. "Sorry for not visiting your workplace in a while. Been busy."

"I know. I mean, you do have more than ninety songs under your belt so far," commented Isabelle, remembering the fact that she had most of his records. "Last time all three of us had a nice little chat in person was when you only published twenty songs."

"I'm glad you remember so well," said KK, chuckling. Then all of a sudden, his face went dead serious. "I'm sorry, Isabelle, but I'm not here for a leisurely chat. I have a bit of business with you for something that's happening tonight."

"Really? If you needed a secretary for a night, you should have informed me two weeks in advance. How am I supposed to get a stand-in for the Mayor on such short notice?" the shih tzu replied, acting as professionally as possible. She'd love to help her old pal, but she didn't want to inconvenience her love in the process.

"Oh, you're worried about your Mayor, right?" asked KK. When he received a nod in reply, he pulled out a notice from his pocket. She took it from him, reading it from start to finish. "I got his permission. He's surprisingly approachable."

"I know all too well, KK." She handed him back the paper. "Anyway, what do you need me for?"

"Well, I kind of have a gig tonight in a place called Canis. Ring a bell?" When he saw surprise on Isabelle's face, he continued. "Glad you remembered that too. Anyway, I couldn't refuse, but I'm also obligated to appear tonight at eight o' clock tonight as DJ KK. As you can see, I'm in a tight situation."

"I see, but what do you want me to do?" asked Isabelle. KK slowly smirked.

"You should fill in for me, of course. No one knows my songs - and their remixes - better than you and I, and since I can't put on a show for New Leaf tonight, I was hoping that you'd do it." Isabelle thought about it for a moment. She did have to admit that she enjoyed his music, and playing it for an audience would be fun, but she didn't want people pestering her for KK's identity after she explains how she's related to DJ KK. Plus, she might not even do a good job at DJ-ing. Noticing the apprehension surrounding Isabelle, KK said, "I really need you to do this for me, Isabelle. Don't worry, I won't let people bug you about DJ KK's identity. I swear. Heck, I'll even put in a good word in for you with the Mayor if I ever get the chance. Please, Isabelle?"

"...Okay."

XOXOXOX

"But what do you mean DJ KK's not showing up!?" cried Dr. Shrunk, flailing about. One moment he was just getting everything for the DJ to take over, then the next moment, the Mayor's secretary says that he's not coming and that she'll take his place. After he was done freaking out, Isabelle slipped him a DJ KK signed letter, which told him all about the circumstances surrounding the swap out. "Oh, I do hope you put on a good show, Isabelle-"

"It's 'DJ Belle' now, Dr. Shrunk," replied Isabelle, setting up her stage. Lights, check. Audio, check. Vinyl, check. Headphones, check. DJ Belle is set

Slowly, the denizens of New Leaf poured into Club LOL, ready for another fun night of dancing to DJ KK's remixes. One stood out among the rest: the Mayor. Isabelle's heart skipped a beat, as she started to feel a bit nervous. Shaking that thought out of her head, she decided to quell the murmurs of "Who's this?" and "Where's DJ KK?" by raising a hand and saying, "Settle down, please. DJ KK's a little busy at the moment, so he asked me to cover for him, and I will. Are you ready for DJ Belle to take over!?"

No one replied. They were still too busy starting up the rumor mill. Isabelle was starting to feel discouraged. It was one thing to make good remixes - she had that covered; it was a different matter entirely to pump out a crowd and have it dance to your remixes. Just as she was about to call in the towel, she heard a cry from the rabble. "Whoo, let's go, DJ Belle!"

She looked at the citizens of New Leaf gathered in front of her. There was one man - one human - who had his hands cupped around his mouth. 'Oh, Mr. Mayor. You're so dependable!'

Quickly regaining her confidence, she bellowed, "I can't hear you! I said, 'Are you ready for DJ Belle to take over!?'"

Club LOL was shook with the force of scores of people chanting "Yeah!" It seemed that everyone decided to give her a chance once someone - the Mayor - helped build up the hype. Riding the wave of momentum the Mayor's holler just gave her, she quickly put on her fastest track. "Let's start this party!"

The night was a success, in more ways than one. Isabelle unknowingly completed step five: Show off your talents.


End file.
